I Don't Like You
by coffeeforgeri
Summary: Oneshot. It was a rainy day in New York causing Sebastian to come home in a bad mood. Kurt made a plan to make his boyfriend feel better only to have it backfire on him...in the best way possible. Kurbastian/Sekurt fluff, fluff, and more fluff.


AN: Oh gosh, it has been too long since I've posted something new. I am so freaking sorry. I hope this oneshot makes up for my absence. Here's to the suckers for Kurbastian/Sekurt fluff out there. I am one of you, and I love each one of you.

**I do not own Glee. **

- Geri x (coffeeforgeri | Tumblr)

* * *

I Don't Like You

"I _hate_ this city!" the wail of annoyance accompanied by the slamming of the door startled Kurt from his lying position on the couch. He shot up immediately and turned his head to the front door where his boyfriend was slipping out of his shoes, and shaking his drenched coat off.

"I hate this _stupid_ city, and this _stupid_ rain that hasn't stopped since this morning, and the _stupid_ traffic-" Kurt stood and made his way to the person who didn't stop ranting and chuckled. "I thought you love New York?"

"Well, I hate it now! This sucks. Public transportation sucks-" Sebastian stopped talking and looked at Kurt for the first time. His anger immediately subsided when he saw his boyfriend's beautiful blue eyes and the adorable pout he was making, "I'm sorry, baby. I just had a bad day..."

Kurt's expression brightened as he smiled and leaned in to give him a quick peck on the lips, "I know, honey. You don't need to apologize." Kurt slid his hand down and twined his fingers with Sebastian's. He dragged the taller boy into the apartment. When they were seated on the couch, Sebastian noticed that a pair of his lounge pants and a sweatshirt were already set on the table in front of them. Next to the pile of clothes were two mugs of steaming hot coffee. Sebastian looked at Kurt again, and breathed out, "You're perfect." He took both of his pale hands and pressed soft kisses against their knuckles, making Kurt giggle.

"Let's get you changed." Kurt said with a wink. He scooted closer to Sebastian and began to unbutton the light blue polo he was wearing, exposing his chest. He dragged his hands slowly from one button to the other to feel the muscles that were tense beneath the thin sheet of fabric. When the entire shirt was open, Kurt looked up and saw Sebastian observing him with a mesmerized expression on his face. His eyes looked darker, and his jaw was slightly sagging. Kurt kept his eyes on him, smiling sweetly, as he pushed the shirt off his shoulders.

"You okay?" the porcelain boy asked, feigning innocence.

It took a few seconds before Sebastian snapped back into reality and shook his head as he answered the question, "Yeah, no, yeah. I'm fine." he stuttered uncontrollably, earning a laugh from Kurt.

"I know what game you're playing, Kurt." Sebastian said, a bit annoyed. "It's not working."

Kurt kept the mischievous smile on his face and leaned in until his lips were ghosting over Sebastian's ear, "Really? I think it is."

"You're evil." Sebastian said, rolling his eyes.

"But you like me," Kurt retorted.

"No, I don't. How can you possibly say that I like you?" he smirked. Two can play at this game.

"Besides the fact that you told me so?"

"That was a long time ago. What makes you think I still like you now?" Sebastian quipped back, smiling evilly.

Kurt's expression immediately turned into a confused one. Somehow, this playful banter was becoming uncomfortable. "...I'm sorry, what-"

"I don't like you, Kurt." Sebastian said like it was no big deal. "I don't like you at all."

"I don't...I don't understand." Kurt's eyebrows knitted together and furrowed at what he was hearing. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"What?" Sebastian faked a scandalized expression, "The fuck? of course not, Hummel."

"Then tell me what's going on!" Kurt yelled. Anger was boiling at the pit of his stomach. "You're saying that you don't like me. Why would you still want me to be your boyfriend if you don't like me-" Kurt's intonation was rising. He stood up from the couch and moved towards their bedroom.

Sebastian followed him, not removing the smile on his face. He struck the right nerve and everything was going just as he planned.

"I don't understand, Sebastian..." Kurt said, kneading his eyes to prevent his tears from falling. His back was facing towards his boyfriend, and his shoulders were quivering at the effort to calm down.

Sebastian's smiled faltered and was replaced with a genuine caring expression. He slowly moved towards Kurt and wound his arms around his waist and pressed his bare chest against his back. Sebastian hooked his chin on Kurt's shoulder and kissed him softly behind the ear where he knew the porcelain boy was sensitive. A shiver ran through Kurt's spine as he removed his hands from his eyes. "I thought you liked me..." came out in a whisper.

"You're wrong, Kurt. I don't like you," Sebastian said in a low voice. Kurt winced and felt a stab in his heart. But Sebastian wasn't done yet.

"I love you."

Kurt's breath hitched and his heart skipped a few beats at the three words he just heard. Sebastian continued, peppering Kurt's neck with soft kisses. "I love you. I love you so much, Kurt, that I can't imagine my life without you."

Kurt turned around to look at his boyfriend incredulously. Sebastian's eyes were so full of sincerity that he could tell that he was telling the truth.

Suddenly, he could no longer contain the pent-up anger that built inside of him. He pushed Sebastian away from him causing the taller boy to stumble, and pulled at his perfectly coiffed hair in frustration, "_What the actual fuck?_" Kurt yelled.

Sebastian burst into laughter at Kurt's reaction, "I'm sorry," he tried to apologize properly, but couldn't get through a proper sentence.

Kurt proceeded to hit his shoulder repeatedly, "_What the fuck_ were you thinking, making me feel like you didn't want me? _What on Earth_ has gotten into your mind that made you think that _this_ would be _funny_?"

"But it is!"

"_It is not funny, Sebastian!_" Kurt snapped, gesturing at the air around him.

"Okay, baby. Calm down," Sebastian finally stopped laughing and tried his best to be serious.

"_No, I will not calm down!_ You made a fool out of me-"

"Kurt, calm down! _I'm sorry!_" Sebastian grabbed both of his boyfriend's wrists to make him face him.

"No!"

"_Kurt!_"

"_No_-"

Kurt gasped in surprise when Sebastian captured his lips with his own. Kurt struggled to break free but soon stopped and reciprocated the kiss with the same amount of force. He wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck to prevent himself from falling over. The taller boy released his grip on Kurt's wrists and brought one arm to wrap around his waist, and the other to cup his cheek. Sebastian traced his tongue over Kurt's lower lip, prompting a soft moan to escape from the shorter boy. Kurt allowed Sebastian to enter his mouth as he ran his hand through his damp wave hair. He tugged at his hair as they kissed firmly, passionately, and lovingly. Sebastian worried his lower lip as they parted to catch their breaths, and leaned his forehead against his boyfriend's.

"I love you too. You know that, right? I'm still mad, but...I want you to know that I love you too." Kurt said, still struggling to catch his breath. Sebastian hummed back and then lifted his boyfriend's chin. He looked directly into his eyes, smiled sweetly, and took a deep breath before letting the words he's been aching to say for months slip out of his mouth.

"Marry me." Sebastian breathed out.

Kurt froze in his arms and took a step back, "What?" he said in shock. "What did you say?"

Sebastian laughed, and stepped aside to go to one of his drawers. Kurt watched him as he rummaged through the compartment and retrieved a tiny black box. Sebastian and then kept his eyes trained on his dumbfounded boyfriend as he got down on one knee. Kurt was covering his mouth, although his eyes were wide open, and tears he was repressing a while ago flowed freely down his flushed cheeks.

"Will you marry me, Kurt?" Sebastian said with a teary smile.

Kurt took a few seconds before he responded. He was too shocked for words so he just nodded his head earnestly. Sebastian looked hopeful as he stood up, "Is that a yes?"

Kurt chuckled despite the tears that were still falling, "Of course, it's a yes, you idiot!" He dove into Sebastian's arms and buried his head at the crook of his shoulder. They pulled away briefly so that Sebastian could slip the silver band on Kurt's left ring finger. Kurt leaned in to kiss his boyf- fiance-once more.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Kurt." Sebastian smiled as they pulled away, "And you thought I was gonna break up with you!" the former Warbler chuckled, ruining their moment.

"Shut up." Kurt pulled away and slapped him on the shoulder with enough force to hurt. "And I'm still mad about that." he said, walking out of the room, observing the ring on his hand.

Sebastian walked towards the window and smiled when he saw that the rain had finally stopped.


End file.
